Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device which inserts media content into a broadcast stream at a television station, and more specifically to a mechanical fail-safe switch with programming to detect a failure in the device and mechanically switch to bypass the failed device.
Description of the Related Art
An advertisement (ad) insertion server 102 operates in a television station environment between a satellite receiver 104 and a remultiplexer 106, as shown in the related art FIG. 1. In this illustration, the components are connected via a Cat 5 Ethernet cable 108. Due to the current configuration, if a failure occurs at the ad insertion server 102, the broadcast stream from the satellite receiver 104 will fail to reach the remultiplexer 106 and cause a signal failure.